The Bakugan and the Benders
by Snugglesthefluffykitten
Summary: I will more than likely change the title later on. Avatars have visions. Everyone knows that. But Avatar Aang probably has the weirdest vision of all: A bargain between Ozai and some kind of beast. When he wakes up, he and the Gaang are inside a strange world far more advanced than their own! Will the Gaang ever find their way home?


**AN: This is literally a random idea I had while I was showering, and I want to see where it goes!**

* * *

><p>(AN: This chapter is probably suckish and awkward and I apologize. But this is just the chapter before the story actually begins and I need filler dialogue.)<p>

Ba Sing Se: The Capitol of the Earth Kingdom. Known to Toph as "The City of Walls, Rules, More Walls and More Rules". After all this time, they've finally arrived. Aang has always known it was big, but this is a bit overwhelming.

"How are we ever going to find Appa here?" Aang asks, looking outside the small carriage that pulls Team Avatar (and Joo Dee) around the city.

"We'll find a way, Aang." Katara says, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I promise." A faint smile appears on his face, but quickly fades. Meanwhile, Sokka keeps pestering Joo Dee about seeing the Earth King, while she keeps dodging the question. _Something isn't right, I know that. But… what is it?_

The tour continues for a few hours, ending with the carriage approaching a very nice looking house.

"Here we are," Joo Dee says as the group exits. "Your new home." The band of kids approach the house and take a few steps inside. It looks much bigger inside than it does outside. There's a spacious living room/kitchen, several bedrooms, and a large bathroom.

While Team Avatar look around the house, a man approaches Joo Dee. He hands the odd lady a scroll and slips away. Joo Dee opens the scroll and reads it aloud. "Your audience with the Earth King is being processed, and should occur in approximately a month."

"Month?!" Sokka exclaims.

"Actually, anywhere from six to eight weeks." Joo Dee says, closing the scroll and displaying one of the creepiest smiles Aang has ever seen in my life.

"I'm sorry, but I must go." She says. Katara looks at Aang funny, while he look at Sokka, while he looks at Toph, and Toph well… you get it.

"So what do we do now?" Toph asks. "I wouldn't want to get bored in the world's largest solitary confinement!"

"But, it's not solitary-" Katara says.

"We're cut off from the rest of the world, Sugar Queen. No one gets out unless they're authorized."

Aang looks out of a window and grips his staff tightly. "If we're going to be here for an entire month, we should try looking for Appa."

"That's a good idea, Aang" Sokka says. "You can look for him from the air while Katara, Toph and I do some digging on the ground."

"Yeah!" Toph says, pumping her fists in the air. "Let's break some rules!" She kicks the ground, creating a large earth pillar that collides with part of the house, leaving a large gaping hole in it. Toph tries an innocent smile to the other's unapproval.

As the sun begins to set, Aang returns to the house , where several people are standing. Perhaps they're a reconstruction team planning on patching the large hole in the roof. The tattooed boy step inside and find Katara, Sokka and Toph laying around lazily.

"Based on the fact you've come back empty handed, I presume you didn't find him." Toph says.

"Yeah," Aang says. "No luck either?" Toph shakes her head. "They didn't find anything."

"Don't feel discouraged Aang," Katara says. "It's the largest city in the world and we've been here for less than a day."

"I just hope we can find him." The young Avatar says.

"There's no point in stressing about it right now you guys." Sokka says. "We've all had a long day and should get some rest." He gets up and walks away.

"That's easy for you to say, Snoozles!" Toph yells.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sokka yells back.

"I KNOW! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!"

"Don't worry about them," Katara says. "They're just playing around."

"I know." Aang says. "I'm just so worried about Appa."

Katara walks over to him, then gives him a big hug. "Goodnight." She whispers.

"Goodnight." He echo. They both walk into their respective rooms and lay down for the night.

Aang wakes up the next morning in a cold sweat, panting. Must have had a nightmare. He tiredly puts on his clothes and enters the living/kitchen area. Sokka and Katara turn their heads to Aang as he walks in.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asks. "You were having lots of nightmares that seemed to really trouble you."

"I don't remember…" Aang says, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Let me help," Katara says. "If you confront your nightmares and conquer them, they'll go away. If you don't, they'll just keep coming back."

"If it'll help, go ahead." Aang says. Katara walks over to the boy and begins the healing process on his head. Aang shuts his eyes as he remembers his nightmare. There were giant creatures of all sorts of shapes, sizes and colors. They fought each other with hatred towards one another. It scared Aang to see the creatures attack each other and destroy one another. Katara ends the session and asks Aang if he remembers his nightmare. The young boy explains the creatures he saw.

"They must be spirits," Aang says. "Only a spirit can be that big."

"Why where they fighting?" Katara asks.

"I don't know." Aang says. "Maybe if I meditate, I can find some answers."

"You do that, Aang." Katara says. "If there's trouble in the Spirit World, the Avatar needs to attend to it. We can keep looking for Appa." Aang nods, then climbs onto the roof to meditate. He sits in a meditating pose and tunes everything out, concentrating on contacting his past life, Roku. After a few seconds, the old Avatar manifests in front of Aang.

"Hello, Aang." Roku says. (AN: I think that's his signature quote in TLA: "Hello, Aang.")

"Roku." Aang nods.

"Do you seek guidance?"

"I wanted to ask you a question. I had a dream last night of large spirits fighting each other. Is there any sort of commotion in the Spirit World?"

"I don't recall an sort of conflict or imbalance in the Spirit World." Roku says. "Are you sure it was spirits in your vision?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know what they were."

"Don't rule out spirits just yet Aang, but keep your mind open to other possibilities."

"What else could they be?"

Roku sighs. "I hope that was a rhetorical question. For all we know, it was just a silly dream. Not everything the Avatar sees in their sleep is prophetic or tells of part of their destiny." The old Avatar closes his eyes. "Aang, I won't always hold your hand and walk you through everything step by step. If I do everything for you, you cannot be worthy of the title Avatar. I will always be here to give you _guidance_, not answer every question you have. I wish you luck in figuring this out." Roku disappears and Aang climbs off the roof.

"So did meditating help any?" Sokka asks when Aang walks back inside.

"Uh-uh." Aang mutters. "Where's Katara and Toph?"

"Looking for leads to Appa. Katara said it was something they could do together."

Aang raises an eyebrow. "That's how they're bonding? You'd think they'd go to like, a fancy spa or something."

Sokka shrugs his shoulders. "Girls are weird. Let's leave it at that."

"How long was I on the roof?"

"I should hope you know it's been a while since the sun's gone." When Sokka finishes his statement, Katara and Toph walk through the doorway.

"We still don't have a single lead as to wear Appa may be." Katara says, keeping her head down.

"Katara, relax." Aang says. "It's been two days. We have a long time to find Appa."

'I'm off to bed." Aang says. "I'll be getting up really early tomorrow to search for Appa. Goodnight everyone." Team Avatar choruses "goodnight" as Aang enters his room and flops onto the bed, then closes his eyes.

Aang's dreams typically begin in complete darkness, then construct a setting around him. This time, Aang finds himself in the palace of the Fire Nation. There he sees a tall man dressed like royalty, presumably the Fire Lord, looking into a large fire. Aang approaches him.

"Who's there?" The Fire Lord demands. Aang cringes for a moment, worried his cover has been blown, if there was any cover to begin with. Ozai never turns around, so Aang assumes either Ozai has a fire friend or he's gone nuts. Aang continues his light steps. When he's only a few feet behind Ozai, a blinding light envelopes the room, prompting Aang to shield his eyes. When the light fades, Aang lowers his arms and sees a large, white creature glaring at him from inside the flames. Aang is unable to identify the creature, but can tell it stands on two legs, has a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, glowing red eyes and two arms with wings underneath each arm.

"Who are you?" The Fire Lord barks.

"My name is Naga." The creature bellows.

"And why are you here?"

"I have been watching you for many years, human. I am very impressed with your power and skills."

"What are you? What do you want with me?" Ozai demands.

"I am a creature from another dimension. A dimension known as Vestroia. I am a Bakugan, a creature that lives in this dimension. The dimension consists of six planets and two cores of energy that keep everything in balance, the Silent and Infinity cores. The Silent Core contain negative energy, the Infinity contains positive. I saw how all of my fellow Bakugan were weak, so I decided to use power from the cores and take over Vestroia. However, I quickly realized how powerful the cores were and before I could pull away, I became trapped in the Silent Core. The amount of negative energy released blew the Infinity Core away, to another dimension."

"And what does any of this have to do with me?" Ozai snarls.

"The Infinity core is not in Vestroia, nor in your world. It is on Earth, but in another dimension, a far more advanced one. I've seen your military conquest and I know your goals. We both want power. We can help each other achieve that power."

"Go on." Ozai says.

"I will send a small team of your choice to this advanced Earth in order to capture the Infinity Core for me. Once I have its power, I will use it to conquer that Earth and Vestroia."

"And what's in it for me?" Ozai says.

"In exchange for your help, I will send the Avatar and his friends to this Earth so you can continue your war with no interference from them. And once I obtain the Infinity Core, I will send a massive army of Bakugan to your world to aid in your conquest."

Ozai doesn't say anything, instead he considers Naga's offer quietly.

"Do we have a deal?" The Bakugan asks.

"Yes. We do." Ozai grins.

"Excellent!" Naga roars. The mighty Bakugan continues roaring as Aang's dream is enveloped in a bright white light. (Say that 5x times. I guess it's rather easy to…)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope the chapter didn't suck as bad as I thought it did. I may or may not add ocs and new Bakugan in the story later on. Anyways, please review. (Seriously. I need to know how goodbad I'm doing in this story more than any other story I've written.) **

**BAKUGAN BRAWL!**

**See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
